Humans (TU)
Humans are a sapient species that inhabit the planet Earth in the Sol system, and small colonies on the Moon and Mars. They have explored their solar system, but remain isolated from other systems and alien species. Biology (Human biology remains the same as in current real life.) Humans are bilaterally symmetrical with two arms, two legs a body and a head. There is a significant amount of variation in humans from body shape to the colour of eyes, hair and skin. They have two sexes and give birth to live offspring. Humans are intelligent, sapient animals. Behaviour varies from individual to individual, but generally speaking humans are ambitious and curious. Society & Culture The society of humankind is one that is full of divisions. It is composed of a patchwork of independent countries across Earth, with multiple cultures and religions stretching across these. These differences are a constant source of tension to humans. Instead of a united governing body over the planet, there are organisations which increase interrelatedness, such as the United Nations (UN) and the Space Exploration Agency (SEA). There is also a vast gap between the rich and poor, and society is often divided into upper, middle and lower-class. Unemployment has sharply risen as a result of the rise of robots for labour. The divisiveness in human society is currently exacerbated by the dwindling supply of resources as well as climate change. Technology The world of humans is one where robots and computers are employed for any task that they are able to do; robot labourers, self-driving vehicles and smart homes are common. In terms of space, humans have explored much of their solar system, but are yet to leave it. Recently, warp engines capable of quickly jumping through space to other systems have been invented but, as of yet, they are untested by humans. History (Human history remains the same up until the current day.) 2020s Advances in technology make many things easier. On the other hand, efficient robots push humans out of their previous jobs leading to an increase in unemployment. 2030/40s Interest in space increases. Various private and government agencies work on sending people to Mars. They pool their efforts together with the establishment of the Space Exploration Agency in 2031. In 2034, the first man sets foot on the planet and the following year the Mars Colony is established. Trips to the Moon become a holiday for rich humans, and there are even lunar hotels that are set up. All of this requires more power and Earth is running out of fuel. Riots frequently appear as populations do not get the resources they require. Climate change continues to rapidly change the Earth, and humans start to look outside their system for a solution. 0 BSE/ASE (2050) The first manned spaceship capable of warp, the SEAV Maria, launches from Earth and shortly later warps out of the system. Contact so the ship is quickly lost and the ship does not return. Several other missions are sent out over the same year.